


[罐昏]当个专属烟雾弹

by chia0622



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chia0622/pseuds/chia0622
Summary: 不知道这要算什么体...就是把我的梦境做一个延伸然后码成文章这篇是第三人称用叙事的方式来写他们两个人的故事单篇完结脑洞非常大人物OOC年龄、世界观有私设





	[罐昏]当个专属烟雾弹

00  
　　想知道被当成烟雾弹是什么样的感觉?问我绝对没有错了，因为我这辈子就是他们专属的烟雾弹，虽然有时候觉得很冤枉，但看着他们幸福我也就当的心甘情愿了。

 

01  
　　我跟他们是朋友，是同学，更是青梅竹马。我们三个人的父母也是从小就认识的，所以打从出生开始我们就绑在了一起，幼稚园、小学、初中...甚至高中都念同一所学校，重点是还同班，这到底什么孽缘啊!小的时候没办法选择也就算了，但高中会念同一所学校，就不是这么简单的事了。

　　其实我比他们大上一年，但因为我娘糊涂...导致我晚了一年入学，就变成跟他们同一届，本来嘛高中我是想考外地的学校，没想到那两位居然趁我不注意的时候改了我的志愿表。

　　你能懂那种感觉吗!我以为，我。终。于。可以脱离他们的魔爪了，怎晓得道高一尺魔高一丈啊!他们居然，正大光明的!!!在班导的面前把我的第一志愿换成跟他们一样，你知道吗!重点在于班导居然完全没有犹豫，直接就把我的志愿表交给赖冠霖了!就因为赖冠霖是班长，又加上班导也知道我们从小就认识。

　　对了，我好像还没有介绍他们对吧?那我就勉强的来介绍一下这两个让我当了一辈子烟雾弹的两位大冤家。

　　赖冠霖，明明是三个人年纪最小的，却长的最高，我虽然不算特高，但也有个162...而他大爷居然整整高了我20几公分，搞得我在他旁边活像个小矮人。冠霖是个真正的学霸，什么都厉害，不只是文理皆通，连体育成绩也是好到不行，因为这样他从小学开始就是班长，高中还当上了学生会长。

　　该换另外一个冤家了，朴志训，年纪夹在我跟冠霖中间，对我这个做姐姐的完全没有一点尊重QAQ，老是对我呼来唤去的，改我志愿表就是他的主意，无奈冠霖那个大笨蛋最听的就是志训的话，志训说往东他绝不敢往西。

　　至于改我志愿表的原因，就更让我想哭了，因为如果没有烟雾弹，他们就不能正大光明的约会了，是的...约会，我好像忘记说了，他们是情侣，没错就是同性恋，如果看到这里觉得不舒服的话你就可以滚蛋了，他们是我最疼爱的弟弟，我绝对不允许有人在我面前说他们，就是这样，不容反驳。

　　虽然我一直都知道他们有些暧昧不明的举动，但我承认，一开始也是有一点点被吓到，甚至最早的时候还以为他们对我有什么非分之想，我知道我笨...居然信了别人的流言蜚语，可那时候他们常常带着我到处玩，我就天真的以为他们是在竞争，没想到只是他们自己想约会，需要烟雾弹。两个讨人喜欢的弟弟，又帅的要命，你们谁来跟我换位，应该都会误会的。

　　我的美梦破碎在升高中的那个暑假，高考的成绩公布出来，我才知道我的志愿被改了，那时因为他们私自改了我志愿这件事，气的我几天都不想跟们说话，没想到他们还是替我准备了生日惊喜，让我瞬间怒气全消，看来我是真的赢不了他们的呢。

　　不过生日的惊喜到最后变成了惊吓，因为他们在早上替我准备惊喜的时候还顺便确认了彼此的关系...在我吹完蜡烛，吃着蛋糕的时候，他们就大方地告诉我了。现在想想他们时常一左一右深情的看着我...其实根本就是他们两隔着我在深情对望而已。

　　于是从我19岁生日那天开始，我的生日就多了一个意义，他们交往的纪念日，往后的每一次都是一起庆祝的。我认真的怀疑，合理的怀疑，极度的怀疑!!!这都是他们计画好的，这样才能掩人耳目的庆祝纪念日，因为除了两三个跟我们比较亲近的朋友之外，连我们三人的父母也都不知道他们在交往的这件事。

 

02  
　　在旁人的眼里看起来，我们的关系真的挺奇怪的，甚至我听过最扯的是说我脚踏两条船，死抓着他们不肯放手，哈!哈哈!哈哈哈!非常抱歉...的确是有人被死抓着不放，但那个被抓住的人是我，就像我的标题，我就是他们专属的烟。雾。弹。

　　我曾经开玩笑的问过他们什么时候才能放我走，这样我交不到男朋友啊!没想到他们却说没有不准我交男朋友...对，是没有不准，可能是我自己的问题吧，从那次的意外之后，我就想好好的守护着他们的爱情。

　　曾经有过那么一次，他们不小心在学校里牵了手，还是在人很多的地方，想当然是被看到了，其实也要怪我，他们很习惯会让我站在中间，两个人一左一右的牵起我的手，看起来是牵着我，但其实他们心里牵的是彼此，那天中午要去吃饭的时候，因为我有事耽搁，就让他们先去餐厅，没想到他们不小心就牵了手，免不了被看到的人调侃。

　　就那一次，他们难受了好一阵子，走到哪都会听到有人说不好听的。他们真的是太好了，从来不愿意回嘴，哪次不是我气到不行出口骂人，他们还要拦着我。后来我不敢再丢他们两个人在学校独处了，每次一定会站到他们的中间，伸出我的双手，让他们牵紧，再偷偷的告诉他们，不要怕，有姐姐在这，谁都不准欺负你们。

　　因为实在太心疼他们了，所以我心甘情愿当他们一辈子的烟雾弹，他们没有做错任何事，只是彼此相爱而已，无奈那时的社会对于同性恋还不大能接受

 

03  
　　上了大学之后，我虽然没有跟他们念同一所学校，但其实也就是在隔壁而已，我们还是维持一样的三人行。为了能让他们有更多的时间好好相处，我提议跟他们一起在校外租房子，毕竟如果住在宿舍里的话他们就不能有更进一步的....咳咳，什么我就不好说了，你们自己心里明白。

　　还好三个人的父母都没有反对，除了当烟雾弹之外，我还是很有用好吗，因为三人的父母最信任的就是我了，没有任何不良纪录，也一直都是个很照顾弟弟的姐姐。当然我都会尽量把空间让给他们，他们也很识相的担起了所有的家务，我就负责下厨就好。

　　我们三个看上去就跟亲姊弟没什么不一样，一起租了一间三房两厅，带浴室的那间房我让给他们了，因为我不想看到伤眼睛的东西...第二大的房间被我们当成了书房，其实是放电脑啦，我的话就睡最小间的，一张单人床，一个大衣橱，一个小梳妆台，没了。

　　我常常被志训嫌弃一点都不像女孩子，衣橱里除了黑就是白，几乎没有其他颜色，梳妆台上只有简单的化妆水跟乳液，还是被我们三人的挚友成云逼的，成云我就先不多做介绍了，只要知道他是为数不多的知情人士就好。

　　反观志训的衣橱，那可叫一个精彩了，什么颜色都有，他最爱的就是粉红色，因此他还逼着我跟冠霖，三个人一起买了一样的粉红色睡衣，你说你逼你老公穿也就算了，我是无辜的啊!我说不穿，他大爷的还要跟我翻脸...最后我只好认输。所以有时候就会看到三个人穿着粉红色睡衣，一起窝在沙发上看电视的奇景。这是妈妈带两个儿子?不对，应该是妈妈带儿子跟儿媳妇?好像还是不对....放弃。

 

04  
　　这一晃我们都认识快30年了，想来正好是他们交往的第十年，那次搞的可盛大了，他们决定要出国登记结婚，因为国内还不合法。

　　因为需要有证婚人，所以我也跟去了，还把几个挚友也叫上了，除了成云之外还大辉跟佑鎭，对外对长辈，他们说的可好听了，说是想帮我这个姐姐庆生，所以要带我出国去玩。

　　算这两个崽子有良心，出国的所有费用都帮我包了，不然我一定去跟他们爹娘告状...诉出这10年的所有辛酸。

　　哎呀...开开玩笑而已，我怎么可能舍得这样对他们，这可是我守护了10年的秘密，跟他们在一起的日子里，我可以说就是他们的第二个娘了，跟他们的父母一样，只希望他们能够一生顺遂，不要受到伤害。

　　我们一群人分别都跟自己的公司要了半个月的年假，他们本来是打算去一个礼拜就好，但我算了算，航程加上转机跟滞留的时间就要去掉快两天，再扣掉他们结婚登记还有预定好的小型婚礼...根本玩不到啊!所以我就联合成云一起怂恿他们改成两个礼拜，就当顺便去度蜜月。婚结完他们想干嘛干嘛去，我呢~就可以拖著成云他们四处走走了。

　　哼...守了十年的秘密，这点回报也是应该的吧。我的生日是6月22号，我们预定在韩国时间20号晚上下班后的飞机出发，到那边是21号的中午，22号早上去登记，下午去他们预定好的小教堂弄个简单的婚礼，晚上再回到酒店稍微嗨一下顺便庆祝我的生日。

　　一切都准备妥当了，出发的前一晚，志训跑来敲了我的房门，对...我们还是跟大学时一样住在一起，他说他很担心，如果被冠霖的父母发现了该怎么办，我只回他说，孩子啊...都10年了，你怎么现在才想到要来担心?

　　冠霖是家里的独子，叔叔阿姨虽然都没开过口，但能看的出来都在等着想抱孙子，志训家就没这烦恼，因为他哥哥去年就生了个白白胖胖的儿子带回家，这让冠霖父母对他的期待又更多了。

　　其实...这么多年来，冠霖的父母虽然看上去不会很在意，但私底下曾经找过我一次，问了我冠霖这些年的情况，又看我这么多年也都没交过男朋友，想着让我将就一点。我才不干，冠霖实在太好了，我根本配不上他的，而且他们两是不可能分开的，这事我当然是回绝了，他们却一直让我再考虑看看。这件事我一直不敢对志训跟冠霖说。

　　安慰好他之后，我传了个讯息让冠霖等志训睡着后到客厅跟我谈谈，我将一切都告诉了他，至于为什么不让志训知道？因为以他的个性，他会直接放弃结婚，甚至有可能因此要跟冠霖分开，这点冠霖跟我都再清楚不过了，随后他表示会找时间回去跟父母谈谈，就回房休息了。

 

05  
　　经历了十几个小时的航程，为了省点钱，中间还在澳洲转机滞留了两个小时，逛了一下免税店，这都不是重点...重点是我们终于到了纽西兰，到了之后我们先是拖着行李到饭店check in，冠霖跟志训、佑镇跟大辉、我跟成云，两两一间，我只准他们订了三间房，因为没必要浪费，所以我就跟成云挤一挤了事，成云也是有男朋友的人，本来丹尼尔要一起来，无奈公司进了大案件排不出时间。

　　稍作休息后一行人又去吃了晚饭，晚饭后又回房。正在洗澡的时候我听到门铃响了，当我穿着睡衣出来，就看到志训正在整理我的行李，我傻了，问他在干嘛，他又不解释，转头看看冠霖跟成云，他们也是一脸不解的对我摇摇头。

　　志训走的时候还拖走了我的行李箱，表示必要的东西他都留在桌上了，他从冠霖手上拿过一只盒子放在我手上，让我等他出去之后再打开。

　　打开盒子的我只有满脸的惊恐，成云还以为志训干了什么坏事，他接过了我手上的盒子，翻了翻盒子内的东西然后捧腹大笑，还上气不接下气的说难怪志训要拖走我的行李箱。

　　其实盒子里没有什么恐怖的东西，不对...对我来说是蛮恐怖的。盒子里只有一件粉红色的洋装...但他们都知道，我最不喜欢穿的就是裙子，更不用说眼前这件还带着蕾丝、缎带...的粉红色平肩洋装了。

　　我拿起了手机打开了群组，问志训这是什么意思...其他人也跟雨后春笋般一个个冒出头问我在气什么，成云倒是干脆，直接把洋装摆在床上拍了照传上群组，照片一传上去，我仿佛能听到隔壁房佑鎭跟大辉的笑声......连远在韩国的丹尼尔的笑声好像都传到了我耳里。

　　始作俑者倒是一派轻松的传了段语音过来，他说姐姐，你明天只能穿那件出来，如果不是穿那件，我这婚就不结了，你们看看...他威胁我啊!你说我敢不从吗!?

 

06  
　　一早起床，就看到成云不知道从哪里借来了服装店里会看到的蒸汽熨斗，替我烫着那件洋装，看看时间，嗯...早上6点，我记得他们说是9点出发的样子。成云催促着我去盥洗，盥洗到一半他就拿着洋装站到了浴室的门口让我换衣服，穿上了洋装，看着镜子里的自己，唉...头痛啊，不过也就这一次而已，忍一忍吧。

　　出来看着梳妆台上成云摆了满满的生财工具，我头更痛了！我问他是不是早就知道了，成云说志训只是让他带着这些东西，并没有说明原因，呵..好，我相信你。

　　然后就看到我坐在梳妆台前让成云对着我弄来弄去了。成云的职业是造型师，三两下就搞定，哇靠！镜子里的人是谁？ ...

　　都弄完了之后，成云看我觉得别扭，丢了一件外套给我穿上，然后就拖着我下楼吃早餐，吃饭的过程免不了的是他们轮流调侃我，说什么这样多好，打扮一下也是人模人样的，面对着他们的调侃，我只给他们一记大大的白眼。

　　登记完我们简单的在附近吃了午餐就马上出发去了教堂，是一个很简单的小教堂，没有多余的装饰，没有满堂的宾客，只有我们几个穿着正装的人跟神父，我勉强算是个伴娘，拉著成云陪他们走了一小段红毯。

　　神父念着结婚的祝词，两人一口一个愿意。没有花童，冠霖从口袋掏出了一个小巧的盒子，打开来是两枚样式简单的戒指，他们替对方戴上了戒指，然后深深的给了对方一吻。

　　不得不承认，我真的很感动，听着他们给彼此的承诺，我知道他们一定会越来越幸福。

　　然后就happily ever after？很可惜的是...并没有。

　　庆祝完之后，我们就各自开始做自己想做的事，去自己想去的地方，坏消息是在我们准备要回韩国的前一天传来的。

　　冠霖的父母终于忍不住了，他们告诉冠霖要他在今年之内结婚生孩子，婚倒是结了，孩子嘛...应该可以说是不可能了。

　　最后解决的办法又是我想到的，他们被我的想法吓了一跳...大辉还直接摸着我的额头问我是不是病了，在场的人只有佑鎭还算是同意我的想法的。

 

07  
　　回到韩国后我就开始准备着我的计画，志训跟冠霖也只好乖乖听我的话准备着。

　　什么样的解决办法？就是借腹生子啰，当然我不可能跟他们两发生那种关系，所以我打算去做人工受孕，孩子的爸爸会是冠霖。我们一起到了医院做检查，医生虽然表示这样做不好，但有钱什么做不到?因为年轻，加上我本来就有纪录生理期的习惯，也就不需要打什么排卵针了，看准日子我住进了医院待机，过了几天我就带着肚子里的孩子回家休息了。

　　毕竟是人工受孕，在确定受精卵正常发育之前我决定都待在家里，他们一群人争着要来陪我，说不放心我一个人在家里，最后变成他们六个人轮着请假陪我，搞得我跟废人似的，除了上厕所，连床都不让下...

　　一个月过后，检查结果一切正常，医生说可以回复到正常的生活，他们却不愿意让我回公司了，大爷们...我的工作又不是什么危险行业，我就是个坐办公室的行政助理而已，这都不让去?孩子你真幸福，还没出世就有一整群疼爱你的爹。最后我拗不过他们，只好把工作辞了，在家里接了一些简单的文书处里。

　　三个月过去了，肚子已经微微凸起，是时候该进行计画的下半部了。这天产检完我们就带着超音波照回了老家，回家的前几天就先跟长辈们约了一起在我家吃顿饭，季节正式的进入了秋季，我穿着一件宽松的大衣，没有让长辈第一时间察觉我的肚子，想着是等吃完饭才要说。

　　饭后大家都坐在了客厅，看了看眼色，冠霖跪了下来，长辈们先是吓到，想把他拉起来，在慌乱中我拿出了超音波照，表示孩子已经有三个月大了，我们当然不会说出实情，冠霖谎称是某次酒后的意外，志训也在一旁帮腔，说自己那天要是早些回家就不会发生这种事，我看着长辈的脸色在喜悦跟担心转来换去，冠霖的妈妈先开口问了，孩子要怎么办?

　　一阵沉默后还是我先出声的...我告诉他们，孩子我会生下来，但是我绝对不要结婚。因为孩子是无辜的，所以我不会剥夺他出生的权利，但我也是无辜的，请不要用婚姻绑住我的自由。

　　换我爹娘不淡定了，一个黄花大闺女，婚都没有结就要生孩子，像什么话。我就不从，把自己关进了房间，谁来都不开，这下大家都急了，尤其是冠霖的父母，肚子里可是他们的亲孙子啊，出了事要怎么办。

　　一切都顺利的照着我的剧本走，志训哭着在我房门口敲门，冠霖把长辈都带回了客厅，表示孩子他会负责，不会让我跟孩子受苦，但因为我不愿意结婚，他也不想勉强我，志训的父母也在一旁劝着，毕竟木已成舟，干脆就接受了，反正赖家也一直在等冠霖带孙子回来，最后还是一句话就让长辈们服软了，冠霖说，是个儿子。

　　是啊，没做体外受孕居然还让我怀上了儿子，真是天助我们，思想上还是有些传统的老人家一听到是个儿子，嘴角就不自觉挂上了笑意。我爹娘知道绝对是说不赢我的，最后站在房门外丢下了一句，你自己考虑清楚了就好。

 

08  
　　事情稍微到了一个段落，为了让长辈们放心，我暂时搬回了家里，冠霖他们也表示这样最好，反正我都是在家里接案件，电脑在哪工作就在哪，除了我娘天天煮这煮那，冠霖的妈妈也是没事就会跑来，因为家里都住附近，我也就没有理由拒绝了。每天吃补...到生产前，我居然胖了快20公斤，我的老天。

　　孩子生下来，果然是漂亮到不行，基因真强大，孩子像极了冠霖。在老家做了两个月的月子，很好...我的体重，不减反增，看来回家之后我要好好运动了。

　　我正式成为了一个SOHO族，为了好好照顾孩子就在家里接轻松的文案，反正不担心孩子缺东西没钱买，因为他有两个爱他的爸一个疼他的妈，一群宠他的爷爷奶奶，还有几个干爹，我只担心家里堆不下他的东西而已。

　　日子一天一天的过的飞快，眼看就到了孩子要上幼儿园的年纪，这孩子一点都不黏我，这让我有点难过...你是我怀胎10个月生下来的啊，冠霖在他就绝对不离开冠霖，志训在他就寸步不离志训，搞得志训才像他亲妈。

　　新生座谈会的时候我坚持要三个人一起去，志训表示会在座谈会结束才进去，我们私底下跟老师解释了一下家里的情况，虽然有些惊讶，但也表示会尽他的全力让孩子在学校不会因为这些事受欺负。果然...贵死人的学费不是白花的。

　　孩子开始念书的同时我也回到了职场，每天就是三个人轮着去接孩子，一切都非常的好，在孩子上小学前我们买了一间房子，旁边是一个还不错的学区。

 

09  
　　顺遂的生活出了一个小小的意外，一次三家一起聚餐的时候，孩子不小心脱口说出两个爸爸每天睡在一起，志训爹地都不愿意陪他睡，小祖宗说的是一个委屈，老人家听到，终于解开多年的疑惑了，为什么志训跟冠霖都不曾交过女朋友，为什么我打死都不愿意跟孩子的父亲结婚，全部都能解释的清楚了。

　　饭后志训的哥哥嫂嫂带着两个小家伙一起去房里玩耍，留下了我们三人的父母，还有跪在客厅的我们，这次冠霖跟志训不愿意再让我挡在前面了，他们解释着所有的一切，包括孩子并不是意外，听到都是我的主意，我娘抄起了扫把就想往我身上打，他们一个人搂住了我，一个人挡下了扫把，这一下没打到我的身上，而是狠狠的打在了冠霖的手臂上。

　　孩子听到动静跑了出来，看到冠霖爸爸被打，孩子哭了，哭的爷爷奶奶们心软，反正也不可能让时光倒流，不如就继续这样生活下去吧，这几十年来也都是这样过的不是吗?

　　冠霖和志训的父母默默的接受了他们的儿子是同性恋的这个事实，我爸妈也顺便接受了他们的女儿是的大傻瓜的这个事实。几个长辈本来就不分你我的把我们都当成亲生儿女，冠霖跟志训的父母抱着我，感谢我这样守护着他们，我的父母则抓着冠霖和志训念道居然让我这般胡闹。

　　那天过后一切又恢复正常了，唯一差在冠霖和志训不必在长辈面前遮遮掩掩的，每次回家吃饭都免不了被长辈念几句，说我大好的青春就这么浪费掉了该怎么办才好，而我就会回过头看着歪腻的两人说，反正他们会养我。

 

10  
　　日子真的过的很快，孩子就要上初中了，我们决定跟孩子说出一切，没想到听完他只回了一句，噢...我早就知道啦。哈?那我们这10几年来到底是?????原本我们还担心他会生气，现在他反而安慰我们说他很开心我们愿意说出来，说以后会想办法养活我们三个的。

　　社会的风气越来越开放，身边的亲友也都慢慢知道了我们的状况，怪的是...被念的永远都是我，他们轻松的很。

　　好啦，我这颗烟雾弹的任务圆满完成，终于可以退休了，以后也用不到了。怎么莫名的有些落寞...

　　最后啊~高中那些乱嗑CP的女孩儿们，恭喜你们的愿望成真了，罐昏??我应该没记错，他们是真的在一起啦~

 

全篇完

 

　　谢谢各位的观看，脑洞真的是大到一个不行，其实我的梦里只有一个画面，就是我身为他们的闺密，坐在罐昏中间看他们隔着我深情对望...然后就被我脑成这样一大篇了

　　不喜欢也不可以骂我！ ！ ！喜欢的记得拿小心心跟评论大力的砸我喔~~~


End file.
